This invention relates to electronic test instruments and, more particularly, to electronic instrumentation for signal measurements during tests performed on radio frequency (RF) and microwave systems and associated components. Specifically, the invention is directed to a method and apparatus for aiding a user to define a test sequence for configuring electronic test instruments for measuring various characteristics of RF and microwave systems and associated components being tested in response to swept frequency stimuli applied by either an internal or external signal source.
Traditionally, many signal measurement systems, such as vector network analyzers, are perceived as products for research and development engineers. However, the manufacturer is faced with finding a reasonable solution to tests on RF and microwave systems and associated components that balances low cost with performance sufficient for production test needs. There are few, if any, economy vector network analyzers designed specifically to meet the production test needs of the system or component manufacturer.
Furthermore, the need for simple control of test instruments is increasing as the test instrumentation becomes more complex. In the case of many vector network analyzers, there is an RF source, a receiver, and a display. These can be configured to make system or component measurements at different frequencies, powers, and speeds. These vector network analyzers can measure different channels with different inputs, and they can display the results in a variety of formats.
Many different attempts at simplifying repetitive measurements have been tried (ASP, that is, Auto Sequence Programming, as described in HP 4194A ASP Programming Guide, Hewlett-Packard Company Part #5920-2915 and BASIC from Anritsu Corporation and Avantest Corporation). These implementations involve a programming language and do not allow a user to control his or her instrument while setting up a measurement.
As instrumentation becomes more complex and test requirements more exhaustive, it is even more important to maintain a balance between a simple user interface and minimum test time. Complex test instruments require more user training, and the possibility of human error increases as the number of steps in the test process increases. When production volumes are high enough, many test instruments are completely automated to simplify and speed testing. However, there are many low and medium volume test applications where automation would reduce test time but does not justify the initial cost of purchasing a computer and developing custom software. Therefore, there is a need for built-in automation for manufacturing test.